janji yang patah
by liliana99
Summary: "dia meninggalkanku untuk seseorang yang lain, meninggalkanku hanya demi seorang manusia" bagaimana jika edward meninggalkan bella dan renesmee karena menyukai wanita lain yang ternyata manusia seperti bella dulu, chapter 1 berdasarkan Bella's POV


**I'll let yo go...i'll let you fly...why do i keep on asking why**

Renesmee menangis, di kamarnya, bersama jacob tentu saja. Aku?jika aku masih manusia saat ini tentu akupun pasti akan menangisi kepergianya, tapi aku adalah makhluk abadi sekarang, aku kehilangan kemampuan manusiaku untuk menangis, dan aku bersyukur karena hal itu, setidaknya aku tak perlu menunjukan kelemahanku di hadapanku putriku ini.

"mommy" panggil nessie, aku memalingkan wajah menatapnya, dan tangannya membelai lembut pipiku, aku memejamkan mata untuk melihat visi apa yang ia ingin perlihatkan padaku

Visi itu begitu menyakitkan hatiku, gambar-gambar muncul dimana saat kami bertiga masih sanagt bahagia tinggal di kota dublin ini, terpisah jauh dari keluarga kami yang saat ini menetap di vancouver, kanada. Gambar berganti menjadi awal mula edward mulai sering bepergian lama dengan alasan berburu tanpa mengajaku atau nessie. Sampai puncak kejadian saat sebulan yang lalu edward benar-benar pergi dan tak pernah kembali dengan wanita itu.. ya wanita itu yang telah tega merenggut kebahagian dari aku dan juga putriku renesmee.

_Tell me her name  
I want to know  
The way she looks  
And where you go  
I need to see her face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end_

"aku mengerti nak"kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya, dan mengusap air mata yang terus mentes di pipinya. "sudahlah ayo bereskan semua barangmu, malam ini juga kita harus tiba di tempat grandpa cullen" kataku sambil terus memasukan barang-barang nessie ke koper.

"dan kau jake, aku takkan memaksamu ikut, kau bisa kembali ke la push kalau kau mau" kataku

"enak saja kau bella, sejak kapan aku pernah meninggalkan nessie-ku, bahkan dalam hal ini aku lebih baik dibandingkan ayahnya" ada nada menyindir dalam suara jacob.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya menggeram dan menampakan taringku kepada jacob, insting alamiku sebagai vampir bila merasa marah

Nessie dan jake asyik membereskan barang-barang yang akan kami bawa ke vancouver, sementara aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, sibuk menerka siapa wanita yang bersama edward di dalam mobil malam itu, perempuan yang begitu cantik, tapi tidak berkulit putih seperti kami. Jelas dia manusia. Hanya manusia ...

_Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own_

* * *

Kami telah dalam perjalanan menuju london sekarang, lalu kami akan transit sebelum menuju ke vancouver. sekarang, yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah segera bertemu dengan keluargaku, bertemu dengan alice, dengan carlisle, esme, rosalie, emmet, dan juga jasper, aku tak sanggup lagi menghadapi semua ini sendirian, aku harus melakukan sesuatu dan aku tak tahu itu apa. Tapi keluargaku pasti tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku melihat ke sisi kiriku, nessie sedang tidur sekarang, ia bersandar pada bahu jacob. Dalam hati aku bertanya bagaimana mungkin nessie bisa bertahan dengan suhu tubuh jake yang memang tak pernah normal sejak ia menjadi seorang ehm werewolf.

Aku melanjutkan lamunan panjangku dalam perjalanan udara dari london menuju ke vancouver, jujur saja pikiranku melayang kemana-mana, walaupun tak banyak yang bisa kuingat dengan jelas kenangan-kenanganku sebagai manusia. Sempat terbesit perasaan menyesal dalam hatiku, aku telah mengorbankan seluruh hidupku hanya agar dapat menjadi makhluk yang sepadan dengan edward dengan harapan agar aku dapat bahagia denganya selamanya, tapi apa?dia mencampakanku begitu saja untuk "manusia"lain sekarang. Rosalie pasti akan menertawaiku habis-habisan setelah ini.

"bells" panggilan jacob tiba-tiba saja membuyarkan lamunanku

"bells apakah kau baik-baik saja?kau begitu tampak sangat...kacau" tanyanya ragu-ragu, entah mungkin takut aku ancam dengan taringku lagi

"aku oke jake, hanya sedikit..." perasaan terluka kembali menyeruak di dadaku, jika aku masih manusia sekarang aku pasti akan langsung histeris saat ini juga. Itulah enaknya kalau kau jadi vampir.

"hanya sedikit apa bells?kau bisa cerita padaku, terlepas dari fakta bahwa kau adalah calon ibu mertuaku, namun kau tetap sahabatku bells" nadanya terdengar khawatir

"kau masih memikirkan si lintah jalang yang telah meningalkanmu dan nessie-ku ini?sungguh tak pantas isabella cullen" ada sedikit penekanan saat ia menyebut nama belakangku sekarang

"jake, kenapa kau menyebut ayahku dengan panggilan seperti itu? aku dan jacob sama-sama terkejut mendapati nessie tiba-tiba terbangun dan hampir menangis karena jake-nya telah berkata sesuatu tentang ayahnya dan menyakiti hatinya, tentu saja.

"bukan begitu love, aku eh tidak eh bermaksud eh apapun , aku hanya mencoba menghibur ibumu, itu saja". Geli juga aku melihat jacob yang aku kenal sangat tempramental mampu menjadi makhluk paling lembut di hadapan putri kecilku yang baru berumur 4 tahun, tapi telah nampak seperti gadis berumur 15 tahun.

Aku melanjutkan lamunanku tentang edward, tentang kesempurnaanya yang bak malaikat, wajahnya, tubuhnya. Otakku mencoba menghadirkan ingatan tentang aroma tubuhnya, suaranya, caranya berbicara dan memandangiku penuh tatapan memuja, oke itu dulu. Tapi jujur aku masih sangat berharap ini mimpi (tapi vampir kan tidak tidur, bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi?). nessie menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku yang sekeras patung batu, tak sadar aku pun menyenandungkan sebuah lagu

_I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

"mom merindukan dad?" nessie bertanya padaku

"selalu dear"

"apakah dad akan pulang dan kita akan bahagia lagi mom?"

"pasti sayang, ayahmu hanya sedang tersesat, tapi yakinlah dia akan segera menemukan jalan kembali kepada kita nak" aku mengakhiri percakapan menyedihkan ini dengan mencium puncak kepala nessie"

"tidurlah" itu terdengar lebih seperti permohonan dari pada perintah.

* * *

Delapan belas jam kemudian kami tiba di vancouver. Aku tidak begitu menyukai kota ini, dan berharap keluargaku segera menemukan kota kecil lain yang senyaman forks untuk ditinggali.

Kami sedang akan memesan taksi, ketika tiba-tiba saja di hadapan kami muncul mobil porsche 911 berwarna kuning. Aku tahu siapa dia, dan aku tak banyak bicara ketika bagasi mobil itu terbuka, kuperintahkan jake segera memasukan barang-barang kami, dan nessie kusuruh masuk di jok belakang"

"kuharap aku tak terlambat bella" suara lembut bagai nyanyian itu terdengar indah di telingaku andai aku sedang waras saat ini

Di sepanjang perjalanan aku merasakan hal itu lagi, aku merasa seperti dulu lagi saat edward meninggalkanku saat aku masih manusia dulu, tapi bedanya luka ini jauh lebih dalam, karena aku tahu alasan dia pergi bukan karena kebaikanku. Dan semakin bertambah perih ketika aku harus berpura-pura tegar demi nessie-ku, jika tak ada dia, mungkin saat ini aku telah terbang menuju italia menemui keluarga volturi.

Aku tahu pasti alice mengetahui apa yang kualami saat ini, terbukti dia kehilangan semangat bicaranya selama kami dalam perjalanan. Dia banyak diam dan hanya sesekali berbasa-basi dengan nessie.

Aku tak peduli aku hanya ingin segera menemui carlisle dan esme sekarang, hanya mereka yang kupunya untuk mengadu sekarang. Aku tak mungkin mengadu pada charlie, apalagi renee. Bisa-bisa charlie bersikeras untuk menembak edward saat itu juga, dan bukan tak mungkin malah charlie yang akan menjadi korbanya.

Aku tiba di rumah keluarga cullen, seperti biasa ibu mertuaku memang punya selera tinggi dalam hal menata rumah menjadi nampak sangat indah dan berkelas. Aku berlari memasuki rumah tanpa memedulikan nessie dan jake. Namun saat tiba diruang keluarga, terpampang foto itu, foto sialan, foto pernikahanku dengan edward. Kami nampak sangat bahagia disitu. Ironis bukan, mengingat apa yang kualami saat ini, vampir malang, bisiku mengasihani diri sendiri. Aku menggeram ingin mengoyak foto itu, namun kuurungkan, aku tak ingin nampak seperti monster dihadapan putriku.

_I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to life than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes_

Aku teringat dia lagi, teringat bulan madu kami di esme island, teringat saat aku berjuang melawan maut dengan mengandung renesmee dan mempertahankanya, dan puncaknya aku mencoba mengingat saat edward memberiku itu, memberikanku keabadiaan, tapi itu sekarang sia-sia. Keabadianku tak ada artinya tanpa dia.

_I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end_

Esme tiba-tiba saja telah ada disebelahku, memeluku penuh kasih, sebagaimana aku merasakan pelukan dari renee, tiba-tiba saja aku menyenandungkan lagu itu lagi

_I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

Tiba-tiba saja aku sadar di ruangan ini semua keluargaku telah berkumpul, carlisle duduk di ujung sofa, dekat dengan renesmee yang di sebelah kirinya diapit oleh rosalie yang terus saja memeluknya erat-erat. Emmet berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki rosalie, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Alice duduk di tangga seberang sofa, sementara jasper berdiri dekat di belakangku, tentu saja aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dan jake, dimana jake?seakan mengerti, alice menjawab, dia sedang di dapur bella, seperti biasa, kelaparan.

"sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya esme penuh khawatir, dan merengkuhku kembali ke dalam pelukanya.

"tentu dia tidak baik-baik saja esme, suaminya meninggalkanya" kali ini rosalie yang berkomentar dengan nada pedas. "kalau kutemukan dia, kubunuh dia, karena telah meninggalkan nessie-ku merana seperti ini". Aku tahu rosalie memang sayang pada edward, tapi kalau menyangkut nessie, siapapun pasti dia lawan, tak peduli saudaranya sendiri.

"tenanglah rose" kali ini carlisle yang bicara "biarkan dia yang menceritakanya, dan kalau kau tidak keberatan anakku, maukah kau membawa nessie ke atas, bukankah kau baru saja membelikanya gaun-gaun baru" carlisle bicara lagi. Rosalie memberengut, tapi toh menurutinya juga.

"aku...edward...ah...edward..." perasaan sesak itu muncul lagi, demi kau tuhan, aku berpikir takkan pernah lagi merasakan kepedihan jika aku menjadi vampir, namun ternyata salah. Saat ini satu-satunya yang kuingin adalah aku bisa menangis dan berteriak histeris sekencang-kencangnya. Beban ini terlalu berat, aku tak kuat lagi.

"aku ingin mati carlisle, bunuh aku sekarang please" ucapku

Semua yang ada diruangan memandangku iba. Esme menguatkan pelukanya padaku, jika dia masih bisa menangis pasti tangisanya akan sama derasnya seperti aku

"jelaskan semuanya pada kami nak, kami bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa edward kembali padamu bella" ah suara carlisle memang selalu mampu menenangkanku, ia memang sosok bapak yang sempurna, setidaknya bagi kami para vampir baru ini.

"kejadianya sejak 3 bulan lalu dad" dad?bisiku dalam hati, entah mungkin aku terlalu rindu pada charlie,kutepiskan dulu perasaan itu dan mulai melanjutkan cerita.

"3 bulan yang lalu edward pergi berburu seorang diri tanpa kami karena aku dan nessie harus mengunjungi charlie yang sakit. Sejak kembali dari perburuanya itu edward jadi berubah, dia jadi pendiam dan senang melamun, menjadi sedikit pemarah dan sering berburu atau pergi tanpa pamit kepada kami, hal itu terus berlangsung, sampai puncaknya 2 minggu yang lalu dia datang kerumah bersama seorang wanita, manusia" ralatku cepat-cepat."dia mengambil sesuatu dari kamar, mencium nessie dengan cepat dan meminta maaf, lalu dia menyuruhku kembali kerumah charlie bila aku tak tahan lagi denganya, karena ia takkan kembali lagi, dan... dan..." aku tak kuat melanjutkan kalimatku jadilah aku hanya mampu duduk bersandar pada sebuah grand piano yang biasa dimainkan edward, hatiku sakit lagi. Aku sesak, tak bisa bernapas, bukan karena aku masih membutuhkan oksigen, tapi aku membutuhkan edward, dialah oksigenku sekarang.

aku hanya tertunduk, menutupi wajahku, sampai sebuah suara muncul "aku harus bertindak carlisle, aku harus mencari edward dan membawanya kesini, dia tidak boleh memperlakukan bella seperti ini" aku menegakan wajahku dan menyadari itu tadi suara emmet. "aku ikut bro" jasper yang kali ini menimpali.

Alice yang sedari tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba menimpali "jangan bodoh, aku tak suka rencana kalian, aku melihat sesuatu tentang edward, dia...dia juga merasa terluka meninggalkanmu bella"

Aku sangat terkejut setengah meloncat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh alice. "tapi jika memang dia merasa terluka, mengapa dia tak kembali alice?mengapa ia tak menemuiku lagi alice" teriaku tak mampu lagi menahan diri

"pikiranya kacau bella, baru sekarang aku lihat edward tak mampu memutuskan apa yang akan menjadi masa depanya, biasanya ia tak plin-plan seperti ini" alice menjawab dengan nada getir

Aku hanya mampu terkulai lemah kembali

"apakah dia akan kembali alice" tanya carlisle berusaha mencari sekecil apapun harapan bagiku

"tidak carlisle"jawab alice setengah berbisik

Aku hancur lagi edward, olehmu, oleh sebuah janji yang patah.


End file.
